Cry
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Jess doesn't know anything about Sam's family. She thinks he doesn't trust her. Then she finds him crying. Seeing him cry made her realize that she is ready to say yes to spending the rest of her life with him


_**Cry**_

_I'll always remember. It was late afternoon. It lasted forever. It ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside. It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment that I saw you cry._

Jessica Moor came home from her class and was shocked to find the door to the apartment empty and the door unlocked. She checked all of the rooms and couldn't find Sam anywhere. She figured he had just gone to the library to study for their final exams and had forgotten to lock the door.

Jess had just kicked off her shoes and started making a cup of hot tea for herself when she heard something that made her heart stop beating for a brief second. Jessica heard the sound of someone crying. She put shoes back on and made her way outside. What she saw in the backyard brought tears to her own eyes. Sam was sitting on the bench outside with tears rolling freely down his cheeks. She went over to her boyfriend quietly and put her arm around him, "Sam? Honey look at me."

Sam sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears, "Hey Jess. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come home. Did you eat yet? I was thinking…"

Jessica cut her boyfriend off looking straight into his red rimmed hazel eyes, "Sam Winchester when are you going to drop this tough guy act and just talk to me? We've been going out for two years now; have I done something to make you not trust me?"

Sam looked at Jess with a sad smile on his face. He heard her voice break and he felt terrible for hurting her. He spoke softly, "Jess this isn't anything you did ok. I just remembered something I forgot."

Jess hugged her boyfriend and allowed Sam to pull her against his chest, "What did you forget? Honey whatever it is can't be that bad. Just tell me."

Sam rested his chin in Jess's hair breathing in the smell, "Today is Dean's birthday. Last time we saw each other my dad and I were in one hell of a fight; he was dragged into the middle of it. I just wish… I'd call but there's no way he'd pick up not after the things I said to him and dad before I left."

Jess gasped this was the first time Sam had ever told her anything about his family. She kissed his head, "Sam your dad and brother love you. I'm sure that in the past two years things have managed to cool down. Before we go to dinner tonight I want you to call your brother and tell him happy birthday from the both of us ok."

_It was late in September and I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one. I was never that sure. The moment that I saw you cry. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make everything alright. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. The moment I saw you cry._

After dinner Sam picked up the phone and dialed his brother's number. He closed his eyes as he listened to the voicemail and left a message, "Hey Dean. It's Sam. I'm just calling to say happy birthday. I miss you man and I hope you and dad are ok."

Jess came into the bedroom and sat beside Sam seeing his shoulder's shaking with silent sobs. She pulled into a tight hug, "Sam I promise that things will get better. Dean will get that message and he'll call back. I didn't always have the closest relationship with my family either. Then when I went away to school I realized how much I missed them."

Sam leaned into his girlfriend's arms grateful for her comforting support. He kissed her head and realized, "Jess there's something I want to ask you."

Jess took a deep breath when she saw the small ring box in Sam's hand, "Oh my God! Sam I…"

Jess was cut off by the sound of a loud thump coming from the kitchen. Sam went downstairs and tackled the intruder to the floor. He was surprised when the person laughed, "You know you are far too out of practice Sammy."

Sam turned on the kitchen light and was shocked to see Dean lying on his back on the kitchen floor, "Dean? Dean what are you doing here?"

Dean smiled, "I was looking for a beer."

Sam frowned, "I'm not in the mood for jokes right now…. Tell me what is really going on."

Dean sighed, "You are right I did come here for a reason. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

Sam took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself, "No. I swore I was done with all that…"

Just then a voice sleepily called down the hall, "Sam? Sam what is going on?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Jess this is my brother Dean."

Dean smiled brightly, "You are way out of my brother's league. I'm sorry but there's been a family emergency and I need to barrow your boyfriend for a minute."

Sam refused to follow his older brother, "Whatever you can say to me you can say to her."

Dean frowned, "Alright dad is on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."

That did it for Sam he followed his brother outside, "Dean I'm not hitting the road with you. I have an interview with the dean on Monday and I could get a full ride here next year."

Dean turned his back on his brother, "After everything dad and I have done for you…"

Sam eventually gave in, "Alright I will help find dad. I just got to talk to Jess first."

Sam went into the bedroom and touched his girlfriend's shoulder gently, "Hey I got to go help my brother. I will be home by Monday. I love you."

Jess kissed Sam's cheek, "When you get home you get the answer to your question."

Sam nodded and finished packing up his duffle bag. After Sam and Dean left Jess thought about what had happened earlier. When she had first seen Sam around campus he had been cold and angry. Jess couldn't stand to be around him; then tonight seeing Sam cry had made him realize just how caring and wonderful he was. Jess was ready to spend the rest of her life with him.


End file.
